Belle évidence
by Kyurane
Summary: Série de vignettes indépendantes sans prétention. Un jour, un instant, une scène, une réflexion qui les marquent, eux, les personnages de l'ombre, cachés derrière les grands meneurs.


Titre : Jalousie.  
Personnage/Couple : Si je vous dit "OTP d'Isil", vous me répondez ?...  
Rating : ... PG ?  
Disclaimer : Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la maman d'Harry Potter.  
Note : Ecrit pour la communauté 31jours, sur le thème "Marque Page", il y a... quelque temps.. Pour Isil. 

°

Parfois, Blaise Zabini aimerait être un marque-page.  
Oui. Parfaitement.  
Un petit rectangle de parchemin régulier, du vélin peut-être. Avec un fin liseré vert et argent tout le long de la bordure, ainsi qu'un motif simple et élégant au centre. Un peu plus clair à certains endroits, pâlis par l'éclat des flammes. Et puis quelques plis de-ci de-là, dénotant l'usage intensif dont son propriétaire ferait preuve.  
Il coulerait des jours heureux, gardien digne de confiance au milieu de vénérables pages fleurant bon le savoir, compagnon infaillible des derniers mots qu'on emporte avec soi le soir, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.  
Et puis il y aurait ce toucher. Cet éphémère contact, presque tendre, qui lui abandonnerait quelques vestiges d'une chaleur qui gonflerait son coeur de papier jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.  
Ces mains...

Généralement ses pensées s'arrêtent là, contrariées par un pincement de coeur particulièrement douloureux.  
C'est ainsi qu'il découvre, avec une suprise chaque fois renouvelée, que si son souhait s'accomplissait réellement, il ferait un marque-page particulièrement jaloux et possessif.

Il apprécie beaucoup les fins de soirées dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Peu de personnes demeurent éveillées, et le silence qui en résulte est des plus appréciables. Draco préfère de loin la compagnie d'admirateurs plus démonstratifs ; quant à Pansy et Millicent, elles ont depuis longtemps fui la pièce, rebutées par leur mutisme mutuel.  
C'est ainsi que Blaise se retrouve souvent seul avec le plus discret et effacé des Serpentards.  
Théodore Nott.

Théodore parle peu, et jamais sans bonnes raisons. Il est calme, doué dans la plupart des matières enseignées à Poudlard, et très efficace. Il aurait attiré beaucoup de sympathie (plus ou moins intéressées, cela va de soi), n'eût été un cynisme particulièrement développé et une langue bien acérée.  
Peu de gens recherchent sa compagnie. Blaise en fait partie.  
Sa personnalité l'attire. Le fascine même. Un peu comme un oiseau rare attire l'oeil de l'amateur.

Alors il l'observe. profite de ces moments privilégiés pour détailler son visage, sa silhouette, ses attitudes, le moindre petit but d'information qu'il peut glaner dans le but de comprendre qui est Théodore Nott.  
Ce dernier n'est pas dupe, et semble bien conscient de l'observation dont il fait l'objet. Il la tolère simplement, contrairement à d'autres. Parfois même ils parlent, de tout, de rien, librement ou à mots couverts, à la grande satisfaction de la curiosité de Blaise.  
Il aurait pu en être ainsi longtemps, comme un mécanisme bien huilé, s'il n'y avait eu cet élément perturbateur, ce grain de sable dans la machinerie.  
Le marque-page.

Celui-là, il l'a rapidement repéré. Lors de leurs veillées silencieuses, Théodore a toujours un livre à la main. Et dans les pages de celui-ci, le marque-page. Un vulgaire bout de papier froissé maintes fois. Mais toujours présent. Immanquablement.  
A chaque bruissement, à chaque page tournée, il entend ce bruit presqu'insignifiant, ce doux frottement du morceau de parchemin qu'on déplace. Le marque-page suit la lecture de son camarade bien mieux qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire.  
Parfois même, Théodore interrompt l'une de leur trop rares discussions pour lisser affectueusement du doigt le bout de parchemin plié en quatre.  
Et lui, qui doit supporter la vision de ce rival de papier qui lui vole l'attention de son camarade, qui se tord de plaisir sous les caresses de ces mains pâles et sûrement si douces qui...  
Et Théodore qui relève la tête pour observer son regard fixe d'un air amusé, moqueur, presque provocateur.

Il est vrai que pour un garçon comme Blaise Zabini, se rendre compte que l'on n'était que second derrière un marque-page, que l'on a moins d'importance qu'un fragment inerte, cela avait de quoi vexer. Surtout avec un ego aussi développé que le sien.  
Lorsque ces désolantes constatations lui laissent un goût amer dans la bouche, il préfère s'éclipser sous le regard inquisiteur de Théodore.  
Il passe généralement la nuit à ruminer ce qui se révèle être au fil du temps de la jalousie. De la jalousie pure et dure.

Et puis un soir, Blaise ne tient plus. Se faire damer le pion par un morceau de papier l'exaspérant beaucoup trop, il prend le parti de s'en débarasser définitivement.  
Profitant de l'inattention de Théodore, trop absorbé dans sa lecture pour réagir, il fond sur son rival et s'en saisit d'un geste vif.  
Le temps que l'exclamation fuse, il est déjà à mi-chemin entre les fauteuils et la cheminée flamboyante.

"Hey ! Fais pas le con Zabini !"

Encore quelques pas. Un long regard d'envie lancé aux flammes crépitantes et affamées. Puis la lassitude qui tombe comme une chape de plomb sur ses épaules.  
A quoi bon ? Il était tout bonnement ridicule.  
Résigné, il se retourne et tend d'un geste mécanique le malheureux et insignifiant marque-page à son propriétaire, qui s'est approché entre-temps. Le regard de Théodore est neutre, quoiqu'un peu plus perçant que d'habitude. Une lueur d'interrogation brille, quelque part au fond de ses iris acier.  
Blaise détourne la tête. Sa réaction était stupide. Totalement déplacée.  
Il veut s'éloigner, et aller oublier cette soirée au fond de son lit, sans avoir à affronter les yeux sarcastiques de son camarade.

Impossible.  
Une main fine s'est posée sur son bras et l'empêche de fuir.  
Et bientôt un bruit léger vient troubler le silence oppressant qui s'était installé.

Surpris, il se retourne à nouveau.  
Le marque-page gît sur le dallage glacé de la salle commune, tel un oiseau fauché en plein vol.  
Et il y a ce sourire léger sur son visage, à la fois moqueur et attendri, qui n'est destiné qu'à lui. Pas à ce morceau de matière inerte. A lui.  
Ils s'embrassent une fois, peut-être dix, peut-être cent. Les lèvres se découvrent sensuellement, se goûtent, à chaque fois différentes ; les souffles se mêlent, murmures silencieux inavoués et dévoilés à la fois ; et ces mains, ces mains fraîches qui glissent doucement sur ses joues, son cou et son torse en de longues caresses...

Oui.  
Parfois Blaise aimerait être un marque-page.  
Et parfois non.

Il jette alors un bref coup d'oeil désolé au rectangle clair sur le sol, pauve petit bout de papier froissé, abandonné sans remords dans la poussière qui parsème le froid dallage.  
C'est dans ces moments-là que Blaise réalise pleinement sa chance d'exister en tant qu'être de chair, de sang bouillonnant, de sentiments contradictoires et de sensations à fleur de peau.

Théodore, ce n'est pas seulement un éphémère et délicat toucher affectueux sur un peu de parchemin. C'est plus, bien plus.  
Et plus il découvre, moins il regrette.  
D'être juste lui-même.  
Blaise Zabini, tout simplement.


End file.
